1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a rendering system and method based on a weighted value of a sub-pixel region.
2. Description of the Related Art
To effectively implement a three-dimensional (3D) image, images having viewpoints different from each other may typically need to be respectively viewed by left/right eyes of human beings. To implement this 3D image without using a filter such as a glass, the 3D image may need to be spatially divided based on the viewpoints, which are referred to as an autostereoscopic display. In the autostereoscopic display, an image may be spatially divided using an optical device, and displayed. Here, as the optical device, optical lenses or an optical barrier may be representatively used. As an optical lens, a lenticular lens may be used by which respective pixel images are displayed only in a predetermined direction. In addition, using the optical barrier, only a predetermined pixel may be viewed from a predetermined direction due to a slit disposed in a front surface of a display. In a case of the autostereoscopic display using the lenses or the barrier, left/right viewpoint images, that is, two viewpoint images may be basically displayed, resulting in creation of a sweet spot having a significantly narrow width. The sweet spot may be expressed using a viewing distance and a viewing angle. Here, the viewing distance may be determined by a pitch of lenses or a slit, and the viewing angle may be determined by a number of expressible viewpoints. In this instance, a scheme of increasing the number of expressible viewpoints to widen the viewing angle may be referred to as an autostereoscopic multi-view display.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a rendering system and method that may more effectively provide a 3D image.